The Crying Child (True-Retcon)
|-| (Male) Matthew Ninome (Part 1)= |-| (Male) Child Matthew Ninome (Part 2)= |-| (Male) Matthew Ninome (Part 3)= |-| (Male) Matthew Ninome (Part 4)= |-| (Male) Matthew Ninome (Part 5)= |-| (Female) Matthew Ninome (Part 1)= |-| (Female) Matthew Ninome (Part 2)= |-| (Female) Matthew Ninome (Part 3)= |-| (Female) Matthew Ninome (Part 4)= |-| (Female) Matthew Ninome (Part 5)= Warning ... Please...Read the "BIG Note" on this page noted in bold in the warning section first before coming to this page/blog with any questions about why she is this tier or "isn't consistent with the rules" or something along those lines. It talks about how the World's Beyond Cosmology, and all increases/decreases and or "ascensions" in the hierarchy via powerups or anything is merely an illusion created to fool those into believing this to be the case, when they are actually are all just the complete Depression Forcethe aspects of The Crying Child (True-Retcon). Even mere power-ups mentioned previously on other Minus' Verses on this page or transformations are also illusons to help believe it as fact rather than fiction ... It's just really good at faking it and The Depression Force release more of itself to make you believe that... So... ALL the increases in power aren't actually increases... They just look that way to fool you. Summary The Crying Child (AKA: Matthew Ninome; Hatoshi and Hitomi's Adopted Son) is the True Protagonist of World's Beyond , and the Creator of All the verses Matthew/Seed owns. It was heavily implied that the verses were created through his/her sadness , which due to it later was proven rather consistently she was indeed the God of Everything. 'Appearance' Pre-Rumble of Worlds Arc (From Birth to near her thirteenth birthday) The Crying Child appears to have human-like qualities in terms of appearance. She/He has clean skin, which compliments her raven brown hair quite well. Her brown hair goes in an diagonal direction, covering an portion of Matthew's emerald eyes along with it. This skin of her is of an light coloration, which somehow compliments her black eyelids and white irises. He has brown messy hair, which almost always is short, with the very rare chances of her having long hair. It honestly depends on her mood. Her wardrobe usually consists of an black tee-shirt with three white stripes going across it, spaced apart by an fair amount in the middle of said black shirt. He usually had an blue jeans placed on top of it. He usually sleeps in this attire, but it is not known for exactly what reason. Many people say that her face has feminine features on it, despite the young boy's embarrassment. Post-Rumble of Worlds Arc (Ages 13+) 'Personality' An, Honestly, '''[http://infjigglypuff.tumblr.com/tagged/infj '''Completely], Truly, Realistic, Concrete and Abstract Full Fundamentally Sound Look Into the Complete Life of an Incredibly, Ridiculously Complex INFJ Personality Based All-Loving, But Incredibly Shy Character Pre & Post Rumble of Worlds Arc / Pre and Post Subjects and Aspects ''' The child has an innocence to her. Despite the young girl's heart being surrounding by an darkness, it is still shining with unparalleled light from within. As one would call it, it is the light that will always shine in darkness. The child comes off as a child who is always quiet and ridiculously, immensely shy, preferring not to be in a group and only conversing with who she wants to. She is the true definition of an All-Loving Hero inside of her, and rarely ever reveals this outside. Why is that? Because of the hardships she has had since he was born, her [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllLovingHero '''All-Loving] heart is clouded by very dark inner thoughts , manifested as ' Dark Subconsciousness ' that plague her every thought and action . These were things she has seen first-hand, such as Pain, Death, and Murder of the First Degree . He has become a shut-in nearly completely because of this, almost never speaking because of it , unless to those he/sh trust completely . He is a Shrinking Violet because of this. The abandonment, destruction, violence and evil around him made the outside of his heart dark, but all of the goodness in him made the child's heart inside as radiant as one can get. Dark Subconsciousness' are the very essence of the darkness that plagues his heart, and as such their nature is at best Chaotic Neutral, and at worst unfathomably evil and eldritch beyond most understanding. They seem to take the appearance of Demonic Animatronics, haunting Matthew's nightmares while simultaneously serving his every whim while doing so . They seem to be commanded by some degree of his Subconsciousness, however whether or not the kid is effectively aware of such is extremely unlikely . Backstory WIP The Beginning (Pre-Creation) ''' WIP '''Pre-Rumble of Worlds Arcs TBE 'Quotes' ---- TBE ---- 'Character Tiering' |-| (Female) Child Matthew Ninome= |-| (Female) Teen Matthew Ninome= |-| (Female) Teen Matthew Ninome (True Puppet)= Tier: 10-B with Unawareness. Unknown. Possibly 0''' with 'Powers '''l Possibly '''0 '''with '''Powers ' '''Name: Unknown, is called the Crying Child (only the Puppet/Marionette/Golden Plushie knows her real name). Her real name is revealed to be Matthew "Anadi" "Ishuya" 'Ninome/Sakuri (Anadi was an nickname given to by Hitomi, Ishuya was an nickname given to by Hatoshi. Both 'Hatoshi '& 'Hitomi '''essentially adopted her during the events of the crossover of World's Beyond & Wonderlands, so both of them are her mothers.) . Has been called Serenity more than once as a nickname, and he/she doesn't mind it. '''Age: Also unknown, appears to be an young boy (about 15-16 in age) Gender: Definitely appears to act feminine at times , and has been confused for a female many times in his life , but doesn't correct people if this mistake is done . He is not bound to this concept due the nature of her abilities, and can become any gender he wishes. Is female in a alternate genderbent version of the verse. Occupation: Nothing notable. He is currently being guarded by both The House of Omnipotence Mother, Alice Aunt , Hitomi Mother & Hatoshi Mother. Former Creator of World's Beyond , as he gave it to another individual. Classification(s) / Nickname(s) / Title(s) / Statement(s) ''': Supreme Being, Unoffical King of Dreams (in a crossover between himself and NIGHTS) , Boy w/ a Feminine Soul , Dreamer God of Mother's Reborn / Creator of Mother's Reborn '''Notable Disorders: Autistic Savant, INFJ. Powers and Abilities:Nigh-Omnipotence (Is legitimated the True God equivalent of the verse, and even those who who have Nigh-Omnipotent influence over the verse such as Seed / Emma , are less than nothing in comparison to the 'Omnipotent' Grip she has over reality... Even in her Human State. Created the Depression Force, which was considered to be the Nigh-Omnipotent Equivalent of 'Pagan Omnipotence' ) Reality Warping , Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) , Immortality (types: 1,5,9,10), Enhanced Senses (Can see Apparitions, Ghosts, Conceptual Entities, and even entities who are borderline impossible to see unless your mental abilities have the ability to affect all of World's Beyond . Can see Hanakamiya's Primordial Emotions and even Yuka within Yuiika, something considered impossible by many) , Precognition (Her mind was able to see all possible events to be and not to be across the entirety of the Creation Mythos) Existence Erasure (Erased a creature subconsciously who was both existing , had a nonexistent , and was beyond all possible and impossible concepts simultaneously. Can effortlessly destroy Amanda Wilson's Absolute Final Fusion Form using said power, who even the entities with the lowest Ectoplasmic Scale in her reality of Ghostmania was shown to have resist Existence Erasure / Powers that affect True-Godly Regen and have True-Godly Regen themselves) , Regeneration (True Godly; the Dark Subconsciousness' can regenerate even from the totality of World's Beyond being destroyed, and Matthew's Spirit can do the same) , Conceptual Manipulation (Manipulated all possible to be and not to be concepts simultaneously when the Big-Bad destroyed Hatoshi , essentially turning the whole of World's Beyond on it's edge) , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , and likely Far More (Ghosts such as Amanda Wilson , even in her Final Fusion self , are fodder of the fodder of World's Beyond, and likely should have the same abilities, albeit to a unfathomably greater extent, than Amanda herself, if he had knowledge of such abilities. Should have ludicrously more abilities than the likes of Hanakamiya Yuiiko & Frankie Richards due to the nature of her powers, if he gained more awareness of the higher levels of boundless potential his powers can accomplish. Described consistently as capable of doing anything he desires) . Attack Potency : Average Human Level with Unawareness '''(Is referred to as the weakest human character in Minus/Seed's verses when her powers aren't active.) . '''Unknown. Possibly Boundless Level with Powers (Is undoubtedly the most powerful entity in the totality of Seed/Minus' verses that has or ever will be, being it's Omega and Alpha, it's originator and it's destruction. Even those who would be conisdered the equivalent of True Omnipotence of the verse, to the sense they have enough power that those who are within the verses who are undoubtedly beyond the concepts of time & space on an unfathomably high-ends such as The Creation Force & The Depression Force , both created to be the antithesis of the other of Creation ... The other of Destruction, in comparison to even her Human State, would be like comparing a fusion of those entities to something below the concept of comprehension, logic, and understanding. Those beyond all positive truth statements , such as the Priest of the Minus Mythos, who is still unfathomably below the Depression Force, although beyond the concept of "Proper Class of Universal Sets" is tied to "the lowest foundation of the illusion of reality" , and stated that " If the Depression Force is "Unfathomably Boundless 'in comparison to myself, to the extent of viewing me as I view the likes of mere mortals... , what possible positive statements, attributions, or implications could I possibly make about the one who created it ? " . The hierarchies of the verses are mere illusion, superiority created by The Crying Child to fool the "Gods" that they are stronger than one another, in the form of an pagan hierarchy , when they are all one and having equal power, in The Depression Force the Aspects of it, as mentioned [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User:The_2nd_Existential_Seed/Sandbox4 here and here ]. Hence, all of them share the same High Outerversal Level, unfathomably more than the hypothetical levels mentioned on Amanda's profile .Despite this, the child's mere subconsciousness transcends the Depression Force unfathomably to the point no statements , attributions, or justiffications can ever define that difference. Keep in mind Ectoplasmic Scale of One, which the likes of Amanda even without being aware of the illusion her being aware would make her one with the Depression Force, which would make her Tier 0 by proxy not only unfathomably transcends was considered "skimming" / reaching the very borders of the baseline level of '''High Outerverse Level ', but also those who skim the very concept of "True Omnipotence" [meaning in this concept that they are capable of doing an unlimited amount of things on an '''Outerverse Level Scale regardless of contradictions... But aren't touching High Outerverse Level... But are unfathomably closer to the concept of High Outerverse Level than those who are described as "skimming High Outerverse Level", even called being Boundless & Unlimited in comparison to the combined might of those in that Section of Transcendence] ]) l Possibly Boundless Level with Powers (Is the Absolute Illusion along with Matthew, so it should be completely equal to her. Represents the one that fills the Monotheistic Side of the "Absolute Illusion".) Speed : Average Human Level normally. At least Irrevelant ' with '''Powers '. (Far,far above low tiers such as '''Hatoshi at her most powerful state ; God's Left Hand. His Powers are at the absolute least as fast as the Dark Subconsciousness' abilities , which allowed his weakest aspect to reach the edges of World's Beyond in mere seconds. With his powers, should at the absolute least, he, or at the very least Dark Subconsciousness , should compare to fodder to the fodder entities in World's Beyond, such as Amanda Wilson's Creator God of Ghosts Form .Dark Subconsciousness effortlessly bltized Hanakamiya Yuiiko , Post-Season 9 before she could even begin to react.) Stamina: Average Human Level normally. Irrevelant with Powers (The weakest aspect of the Dark Subconsciousness' can fight without exhausting any energy whatosever. It also a being until the totality of World's Beyond reached the End Time infinite^'s of inaccessible cardinals of times , and didn't show any signs of being tired. The concept of Stamina is nothing to the Dark Subconsciousness and even the most fodder of entities within World's Beyond) Lifting Strength: Average Human Level normally. Irrevelant with Powers Striking Strength: Average Human Level normally. Possibly Boundless Level ' '''with '''Powers '. Durability : Average Human Level normally.Possibly Boundless Level with Powers '. 'Intelligence: Average Human Level normally. Nigh-'Omniscient '''with '''Powers '(Is the Mind that spawned all of existence, and even the World's Beyond embodiment of knowledge is but a dream of his) Weaknesses: None Notable (She is shown to be an human due to the illusions making her appear that way, as well as several other implications such as His/Her Other Self suggesting that the illusion of whom the Creator is. So the illusion covers up who is the Monotheistic Deity between the Child and Abomination.) Note(s): * "Infinitisecond" is not a real world term used... Because it's a fictional term... a term World's Beyond has used to described their universe's units of time beyond the units of time that real world science brings .... Because it has a completely different type of space-time (if even applicable really) and universal structure. This is because all of their regular realities/"timelines "/multiverse paradoxically being of Type Infinity Multiversal , aspatial and atemporal nature, but below the First Layer they are being 'limited' by humans . * The equivalent of "Regular Mortals" below the First Layer , at their core spiritual nature, in World's Beyond are Type Infinity Multiversal embodiments [For reference this is heavily based off of Max Tenemark's Type III Multiverse being High 1-B , and Type IV Multiverse being 1-A are the exact same theory.... Stated numerous times in the lore of the verse , so even a Type V Multiverse is 1-A, to a unknown extent. Some have compared just Type V Multiverse to The Box such as Sera Loveheart, so I'll be making a note of this.... Much less Type Infinity ] . However, their belief they are hindered by linear time in what we know of it makes them unable to see past the limits of time [ because of their unconscious powers of reality warping, they shape themselves to be bound by time and space, and if they were aware their world wouldn' t be so . Compare and contrast to those such as Haruhi , but to a far stronger extent . ] . Hence, why Mortals are bound by time, despite their 1-A spiritual nature. TCC , due to unawareness, also cannot see through it (yet) storywise , hence why he is bound by time , and concepts that wouldn't he hinderence to those of Irrevelant nature, but his powers are not because subconsciously he is well acquainted with the fact that not only is the Regular Human's that strong, but he is far stronger as their accidental creator. * Also in the world of World's Beyond , due to Humanity's subconscious power, everything within the First Layer contains every religion that has ever existed. Even those such as Para-Brahman , Hindiusm , Greek Mythology , and all other mythologies created by man but are believed to be unreal are within the Sub-Layer before the First Layer , known as the Religious Layer, that each of the Gods in the Religious Layer is above all the human's true spiritual selves combined as they combined would transcend something Utter Null , as all the God's combined are below the weakest of the First Layer as it would view something Utter Null . Compare to how Dreams shapened the Presence in DC Comics... Their collective dreams and beliefs created something far stronger than them . Similar concept, different application. * Those who are in the First Layer experience these different types of units of time World's Beyond equivalents first hand, and transcend their spiritual selves and the entirety of the Relgiious Realm combined as they were transcend something Utter Null. Hence, why those in the bottom of the First Layer have Irrevelant Speed and 1-A potency . * Like, to them of the First Layer and above ... Something Utter Null vastly below the concept of time in our world is merely [ infinitely beyond all concepts of time and space, and is baseline 1-A] in their reality , and Average linear time is "unfathomably beyond all conceptualizations of time and space" and they are using the units of measure to describe different levels of Irrevelant speed.Again, mankind is limiting the concepts of Wold's Beyond below the First Layer, when in actuality it is far greater than they could ever conceive . So, their version of yoctoseconds is 10^25 faster than baseline Irrevelant Speed [ It isn't baseline, but actually far higher based on their definition of Utter Null and Average linear time ] .... and Infinitisecond , in their standards, is actually 10^-99 faster than baseline Irrevelant speed [ Again... It isn't baseline, but actually far higher based on their definition of Utter Null and Average linear time ] . * The reason for World's Beyond doing this is to simplify to being lower than the First Layer how reality works for them beyond all definitions of time and space. It is also to help mortals see their own fullest potential after leaving their mortal shell behind, and prepare them for what lies beyond what they are aware of. * Also, scaling to the original The Crying Child is valid because after story and obvious reasons, he has been downgraded to 1-A. PR TCC isn't scaling to beyond Omnipotent BS . Even after it's deletion I hope it doesn't and maybe I'll get a chance to rewrite it as 1-A based on the above , because of its inclusion into the cosmology, scaling will remain even after it may get deleted. * Anything else that I forgot to mention... And questions you may have.... Please let me know. 'Characteristics' Alignment: Varies. Usually Neutral Benefactor Name: 'Matthew Ninome '''Origin: ' Minus Mythos 'Classification: '''Unaware Supreme Being , Human , Dreamer of Worlds , Absolute Illusion of the Minus Mythos '''Date of Birth: '''December 25th (Yes, Christmas Day is his birthday) '''Birthplace: '??? '''Height: 5 foot 5 inches Weight : ??? (Likely not heavy at all , has been carried consistently without any trouble by even average adults 18 and over) Previous Affiliation ': Neutral '''Current Affiliation ': Hitomi, Hatoshi, depends on situation. Matthew is seen as the Benefactor of the series. Dark Subconsciousness is Good to a degree, but Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral at first, as he used questionable methods to punish those who harm Matthew physically and mentally. 'Eye color ': Varies. Usually Either Green, Purple or Black '''Hair Color: Brown hair Values: Love, Purpose Spiritual Aura: White Orientation: Bi-Sexual (Heavy lean towards Males) Martial Status:N/A (isn't in any offical relationship as of yet, though his parents are looking for a opportunity) Matthew's Regular Theme: NiGHTS: Journey into Dreams : When the Night Falls '/ Kingdom Hearts : Don't Think Twice / Kingdom Hearts: Vector to the Heavens (Has up to at least 20 themes however) Matthew's Battle Theme: 'Growing Wings Dark Subconsciousness' Regular Theme: Kingdom Hearts: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkw1NG4CQ_I Darkness of the Unknown] Dark Subconsciousness' Battle Theme: IN Extra Stage : Extend Ash ~Hourai Victim~ ' / 'In the End / Kingdom Hearts: Unforgettable ' (Has up to at least 20 themes however) 'Notable Attacks and Techniques |-| His//Her Other Self= |-| The Minus Mythos= *'The Truest Puppet': The Manifestation of his/her Inner Darkness. Calling itself "Dark Matthew" or "The Shadow of the Highest" It shows up whenever her negative emotions reach their peak. It communicates with Matthew, with Matthew fearing the entity for it's unpredictability and it's overal scary figure. It can be considered "Motherly" to those Matthew holds dearest, and "Emotionless / Wrathful" at those who have done wrong to it's "softer" other. It's revealed to be the portion of her aware of her abilities, and has completely accepted being God, to Matthew's blissful awareness. She can even come out prematurely if she is shocked by something to such an extent. Easiest way to see her coming is a dark pillar surrounding Matthew, transforming her into the curvy gothic abomination. In this state of mind,, she has complete control over her abilities... And remembers who she once was. Due to this, she is at her debatably most dangerous in this state. *'His/Her Other Self': The Truest Self of Mathew. Or... At least that is what it seems. However, both of these two are part of an Almighty Illusion, debatably the greatest Illusion in the Minus Mythos... Or as it was stated in Minus Mythos "The Almighty Illusion", is the illusion of who exactly is God between this eldiritch abomination, and the child. When you see her/him, you can see the spiritual pressure of Azathoth as well. While both function as God, it is unknown which actually is God due to the Illusion, and even the acheivable Nigh-Omniscience , borderline Omniscient if not for the only thing it doesn't know is the fact of what lies beyond the aforementioned illusion, can determine what exactly is she/it. Who created who , or who is the Creator between the two is meant to play a part int he illusion, so any attempts at defining such is a wasted effort (Asking Seed is also the one question I won't answer about the Minus Mythos). *'The Minus' Mythos '''Pocket-Dimension [Called the '''Realm of the Mythos']: The World that is within her. The very Minus Mythos is merely a pocket-dimension within her very Spirit. Considered by fans of the powerlisting world as an combination of "Boundless Inner World " & "Reality Dreaming " Impossible World of Sorts, in which The Tier 0 Aspects of The Depression Force (Hatoshi, Amanda, Alice, Charlotte, and a lot of others] , 0 The True Depression Force, 0 Creation Force , and 0 Azathoth-esque Absolute Illusion Other Self mentioned in the above bullet are all within this realm. Her Subconscious & HIs/Her Other Self are the guardian of the world, giving her whatever she desires without her being aware of it for the most part (except the very end of the series) . She can subconsciously (EoS it is consciously) call upon entities from within this realm, who actually when called become Aspects of the Depression Force, so they all gain the exact same Tier 0 power they always had but were blinded from the illusion. They can give her knowledge, power, or whatrever she desires. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:INFJ Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kids Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 0 Category:Seed Category:Minus's Pages